Shinkenger's Day Off
by KamenRiderKoori
Summary: When Chiaki decides to show everyone the wonders of the mordern world on a day-off together, what crazy things can happen? O.o Chpt 1- normal Chpt 2- special pairing edit: takeruXryuu and spelling errors corrected
1. Crack Edit

_Dear Reader,_

_Thank you for choosing to read this story. I'm deeply touched._

_This is my first attempt at a super sentai fic, much less a Shinkenger fic :\ so if you have any comments please do review! We're all part of a learning community here, I believe._

_Just a word before hand: this is the crack version, as opposed to the r-edit. If you are fine with a takeruXryuu pairing, you should go read chapter 2 as well, which has the r-edit. This version is for those who support takeruXmako or other pairings- because their relationship is just a bonus ^^v_

_Credit: My beta, ToaKarou: hope you enjoy this edit too~_

_Dewa, please enjoy~_

_Kamen Rider Koori_

* * *

Shinkenger's day-off _(crack edit)_

"AH... I've been waiting for this day! Let's GO!" Chiaki spun and ran out of the Shiba mansion.

Genta too was excited- this was the first time they'd - meaning Chiaki and him - managed to get Takeru to join them on a trip to the city on their day off.

Today Chiaki was determined to show the team the wonders of the modern world- he couldn't believe Takeru and Kotoha had never entered a movie theatre or a game centre before. Even Ryuunosuke had!

"What do we need to bring?" Kotoha asked, and Chiaki nearly fainted.

Genta answered for him, "Just money. Cash, credit card, whatever."

"What's a cre-" Takeru began, but Mako shook her head at him, taking into consideration Chiaki's pale green face.

"So, shall we proceed?" Ryuunosuke ended the conversation, and everyone set out on the trip to the city.

* * *

"Gen-chan, the list please."

Once the samurai arrived at the city, Genta produced the scroll, and handed it to Chiaki. He unrolled it, as everyone watched the paper reach the ground.

Ryuunosuke glared at it. "Chiaki, is that a..."

"To-do list! I'm going to show you the wonders of the modern world!" he smirked proudly, and read the first activity. "First, we're going to the mall!" he declared, tossed the list to Ryuunosuke for safekeeping, grabbed Mako's and Kotoha's hands and lead them to the shopping mall.

"Why is it so noisy here?" Kotoha shouted above the noise.

Mako told her, "It's the sale season."

"We're going shopping! Hope you brought enough cash! Save some for later, ok! We'll meet back here in 3 hours! Come on, Gen-chan. I'm gonna show you the best shops in this place!" Chiaki, dragging Genta, promptly disappeared into the crowd, leaving the others relatively lost.

"Well, I guess us girls will go off for some serious work! Ja ne! Come on, Kotoha," Mako took Kotoha towards the opposite direction, leaving Takeru and Ryuunosuke behind.

"So..." Takeru looked at Ryuunosuke expectantly.

"What do you wanna do?" Ryuunosuke asked back.

"Shall we just walk around?"

* * *

"Mako-chan, is it alright? I mean, I can go with Ryuu-san if you want..." Kotoha asked awkwardly.

Mako looked at her. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't you want to spend time with... Tono-sama? I mean..." trailing off, Kotoha met Mako's eyes.

"I still don't get what you're trying to say."

"Nee-san, I think she's trying to say, you are Takeru's girlfriend, so shouldn't you go with him?" Chiaki said from behind them.

"Take-chan's dating Mako-chan? Since when!" Genta looked from Chiaki to Kotoha.

"Oh, you're done changing? Come, show the girls!"

Chiaki presented Genta to Mako and Kotoha.

Instead of his daily sushi-seller garb, Genta was clad in an orange t-shirt from Ocean Pacific and a pair of light brown three-quarter pants.

"Uwa, not bad, Gen-san!" Kotoha beamed in admiration.

Genta scratched his neck self-consciously, then decided to disappear back into the changing room.

"Come on, Kotoha, there's no way we'll lose to them." Mako did a quick scan through the women section and picked out a combination, stuffed it at the young samurai, and told her to go change.

"Wait, so you left Takeru with Ryuunosuke? Why? Don't you want to spend more time with him?"

"I'm not his girlfriend! Therefore I did not just "leave" him with Ryuunosuke. I merely took Kotoha with me."

"But… You two seem so…"

"Oh thank god I got out of that!" Genta came out of the dressing room, and went to leave the clothes with the saleswomen for them to sort out.

Kotoha emerged from her dressing room too, in a yellow sun-dress and a matching pink half-jacket, picking at the hems of her dress embarrassingly as Chiaki studied Mako's choice of clothing.

"Not bad, Nee-san, not bad at all. Kotoha, get that, ok? Gen-chan and I need to get going." Chiaki went off in search of Genta, and Kotoha went back to change out. Mako went around collecting more sets of clothing for her.

After an hour, Mako and Kotoha decided on the clothes to get for the younger girl (Mako even managed to pick out some to add to her wardrobe), and they got on to the next shop.

* * *

When 3 hours was up, the Shinkenger met up at the fountain in the middle of the mall. Mako and Kotoha's arms were loaded with bags of clothes, shoes and a new shiny silver flute, which Kotoha decided to try learning in her free time.

Chiaki had a bag full of DVDs and games that he dragged Genta around looking at. Genta's loot was a recipe book of sushi, which he wanted to get around to trying to make one day.

"Where are Takeru and Ryuunosuke?" Chiaki asked. Ryuunosuke? Late? It was unbelievable.

"Maybe something happened to them?" Kotoha said worriedly.

Genta shook his head. "What could possibly happen to the two best swordsmen in our team? Especially when they're together!"

"Let's just wait here. They could just be lost or caught up doing something." Mako sat down by the fountain, looking into the running water.

"I'll go get something for us to eat while waiting." Chiaki offered, and ran off into the food market near them.

A while later, Kotoha spotted Chiaki coming back with food, and from the other direction, Takeru and Ryuunosuke were seen strolling back.

"Take-chan! Where have you been?" Genta stood up and demanded. He took a quick sniff. "And why do you smell of commercial products?"

"We were held up by a saleswoman trying to sell her products to Tono-sama when we walked past a shop." Ryuunosuke grumbled.

"But you were the one who spent too much time on the roof looking at the musical fountain." Takeru accused.

Ryuunosuke looked away, embarrassed.

Chiaki handed out the ice-cream.

Kotoha licked at it tentatively. "Ah! It's cold! And sweet! It's nice!"

"Thanks, Chiaki."

Ryuunosuke tried to coax Takeru, "Come on, Tono, just try it!"

Takeru shook his head, and Genta smiled, putting a hand on Ryuunosuke's shoulder, "Ryuunosuke, Take-chan can't take something like this. At least, his stomach can't."

"Oh? Tono! I deeply apologize for my inconsiderate behavior!" Once he realized his mistake, Ryuunosuke quickly lowered his head in a deep bow, nearly dropping his ice-cream in the process. Luckily, Takeru caught it before it left a sticky mess on the tiled floor.

"And now, we shall head to the next stop: level 7 of this mall- the cinema!"

"Chiaki! You could've at least told us first! What if I didn't bring enough for popcorn!" Ryuunosuke exclaimed.

"Don't worry- we have Tono-sama here!"

Takeru started. "Oi! What's that supposed to mean?"

Mako walked past him following Chiaki, and stated, "You've become our bank."

"Let's just go," Ryuunosuke said to Takeru, licking his ice-cream.

* * *

Chiaki had already bought the tickets, it would seem, and before long all the samurai were seated with their popcorn and nachos (A/N: I hate nachos -.- I only put it in on the request of my Beta…).

The movie started.

Then Takeru realized he had no idea what Chiaki was making them sit through.

"Mako, what exactly are we watching?" he asked the girl to his right.

"Something something A-Z something something..." she muttered, trying to adjust to her 3-d glasses.

He raised a tentative eyebrow and put on his, not liking the sensation of something sitting on his nose, and even worse in front of his eyes, making everything weird.

"Chiaki, what exactly are we watching?" He asked to the tour guide for the day who sat in front of him, but got no answer save for a furious "Shh!" from Genta.

The images come out of the screen, Takeru noted, confused, and took of his glasses. The screen became all blur. Just as he put his glasses on again, something flew at him, accompanied by a loud sound that had him clinging on to his poor neighbor, Ryuunosuke before he knew it.

Ryuunosuke pat his hands in a reassuring way, putting an arm around him just for safety measure.

From then on the movie just got worse and worse. Blood and gore, Takeru could stomach. But atrocities flying at him while he was unarmed got him tightening his grip on the Shodophone in his pocket. Several times he considered taking it out and doing some shield, but then he remembered he was in a public place.

A row ahead was Genta, pretty much enjoying the horror movie in 3-d. He'd seen enough Gedoushuu to know these weren't real, and if they flew out of a screen, they probably didn't pose any threat to him.

What he was worried about now, was Takeru. _I wonder how Take-chan's doing_, he thought as he turned around to see Takeru practically strangling the poor person next to him, which he couldn't identify anymore thanks to that. I mean, he was practically smothering the poor soul!

Kotoha clung tight to Chiaki, regretting not sitting next to Mako. Where was the action in this? It's just a horror movie!

"Chiaki... I thought we were going to watch Kamen Rider...?"

"Shh... Just watch..." he said, stroking her hair in an attempt to calm her down so she doesn't suddenly scream before the climax.

Mako, on the other hand, was trying desperately not to run out of the theatre. The characters were just too pitiful! They did nothing wrong and suddenly get attacked.

_It's just like how the Gedoushuu attack random innocent humans just to raise the Sanzu River, except, these ghosts and spirits are just haunting people for no particular reason._

The theatre grew quiet with tension, and Chiaki proceeded to cover Kotoha's eyes. "Young girls shouldn't see this." The scene was one of those where they play scary music and a character is walking through a dark and empty hallway, clearly knowing something is there.

**BAM!**

The theatre screamed. Ryuunosuke, Chiaki and Genta screamed with them. Kotoha cried out just a little due to the screaming and the sudden noise.

Mako cried at the sight of the woman. She, no, it was a grotesque sight, all right. It was just indescribable, but somehow Mako felt incredible sadness on her part.

* * *

When the audience began to disperse, at least half the team screamed at Chiaki, "CHIAKI! WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT?"

"What? It was the only movie showing in 3-d now, and I wante-"

"Ryuu-san, oh my gosh, you're bleeding!"

Ryuunosuke winced as Kotoha picked his left arm up, showing the ten rather deep fingernail cuts.

"What happened?" Mako demanded.

"Wait... Take-chan... You did this didn't you?"

Chiaki snorted. "Takeru was scared? The almighty TONO-SAMA WAS SCARED!"

"Chiaki…" Mako intoned in a dangerously low voice, shutting him up.

"Tono had nothing to do with this! It was... Just myself!"

"Forget it, Ryuunosuke. I did that to you. End of story. Where to next?" Takeru couldn't wait for this day to be over so he could go home to do some meditating.

Chiaki whipped out his list as Ryuunosuke went to the toilet to tend to his injuries, accompanied by the person who inflicted them.

Once they were out of sight, Genta and Chiaki broke down in laughter. Mako nearly smacked them on the head if not for the public setting they were in.

When Takeru and Ryuunosuke returned, Chiaki announced, "So, next, we're going for lunch! A western-style buffet!"

"Buffet?" Everyone but Mako (who had been in Hawaii a while ago) asked.

Chiaki's jaw dropped. "You're kidding, right?"

"No, what we mean is, where are we going to get the money to do that?"

Chiaki blinked. "I did tell you to bring a lot of cash..."

* * *

"ALL-YOU-CAN-EAT! As long as you pay," Chiaki added the last part in quietly.

"I have a reservation under the name Shiba Takeru, for 12 pm." He said to the waiter.

The lord did a double-take. "Oi, Chiaki! Why my name?"

"Simple- because there's a Shiba in your name. It just puts us on VIP."

"Chiaki! How could you use the honorable name of our Tono for such a lowly act as to gain advantage over others!" Ryuunosuke exclaimed, horrified.

Chiaki just waved his words away, "I don't see what's wrong in getting a little reward for saving mankind."

"..."

"Mou, just let it rest, you two. We're on a day-OFF, that means we go all out and enjoy ourselves." The arguing was really getting on Mako's (already frayed- thanks to the movie) nerves.

"This way, please." Kotoha frantically apologized to the other customers around, partly for the ruckus and partly for the subject of the ruckus.

After paying, the Shinkenger settled down at a table with Takeru at the head and Genta at the end.

"You guys go on first. I'll take care of the table. Just to make sure no one mistakes this as an empty table." Mako offered.

Chiaki immediately sprang up. "Thanks, Nee-san! Let's go!"

"I'll stay here too." Takeru said when Ryuunosuke tried to get him to come along.

Defeated, Ryuunosuke promised he'd try everything first to make sure none of it was poisoned.

"Hey! Oi! That guy..." Takeru rolled his eyes, and Mako laughed.

"He just cares a great deal about you."

"I know. But I'm not hungry."

"You're still hung up on that movie?"

"Chiaki said we were going to watch Kamen Rider W, not some Ju-On replica in 3-D of all things! I was… Mentally unprepared!"

Mako rolled her eyes. "I still can't believe you're scared of that. I felt pretty sorry for those characters."

Takeru glared at her, not intending to pursue the matter any further.

Kotoha came back first, with a plate only half-filled with food. "Mako-chan, Tono-sama, I can take over from here. You can go get food."

"Thanks Kotoha. Come on, Takeru." Mako forced Takeru onto his feet against his will, headed for the buffet counter.

"Mako!" Just when he had said he wasn't hungry a few moments ago...

On the way there, they passed Genta and Ryuunosuke, who were heading back to their table. Ryuunosuke shouted after him, "Don't worry, Tono! I'll try everything and sort out your food later!" Surrounding customers turned and looked at the weird guy who probably just said "Tono".

"Heh... Sorry..." Ryuunosuke backed away and slinked back to his seat.

Genta was staring at Kotoha's almost empty plate. "Wa, Kotoha-chan, is this all you're eating?"

"Un! (yes) There wasn't anything really interesting on the table, that's why. Besides, I never ate much."

In a few minutes, even Takeru came back with food (if one cup of green tea was considered 'food'). Chiaki had a mountain and he was making quick work through it. Ryuunosuke was trying everything and whatever he passed was on another plate.

"Tono! All of the dishes are safe to eat!"

Takeru merely ignored him, while Chiaki laughed and hit Ryuunosuke on the head.

"Ryuunosuke, Tono is safe enough without you around!"

Ryuunosuke retorted, "No he isn't as long as people like you are around him!"

"Puh-leese, you're taking this retainer business to seriously. I mean, no one else does!"

"Hey! I do!" Kotoha protested, and Mako nodded alongside.

Ryuunosuke triumphantly smiled. "See? I told you!"

Takeru sighed. "Will you two just eat? Look I'll eat mine too so just shut up…"

* * *

"So, where to next, captain?" Genta asked as though he didn't actually have the schedule in his hands.

Chiaki gave a serious look. "That's..." And he grinned, "a secret! Follow me!"

Chiaki led them out of the mall and down the busy streets.

"There's so many people..." Kotoha said, looking at the people passing her. Some were students, who probably were dismissed earlier, others were those of the working class, out looking for lunch.

They turned a corner onto a much quieter road.

"Students are usually in school now, so it's more or less deserted," Chiaki explained.

Nevertheless, the game centre was a mess of sound, emitted from the machines themselves.

"This place is even louder than the shopping centre..." Ryuu tried to block out the sound by sticking his fingers in his ears.

Takeru nodded in agreement.

Chiaki brought them to a pink box with a door hole that's covered with a pink cloth and said, "This is called a neo-print booth. Let's take one as a team!" He grabbed Takeru, who was the closest to him and shoved him inside, throwing the others in after him.

"Just pose!" And the camera went off.

Mako retrieved the photos from the dispenser, showing them to the team.

There were solo shots where each of them did their Shinkenger poses, and there were also those in which they had funny faces on.

"I'm so keeping this one," Chiaki held up one with Takeru's face distorted into a weird grin.

Takeru's eyes widened. "GIVE ME THAT! THAT'S AN ORDER!" He shouted over the laughter, prompting Chiaki to run away.

"CHIAKI!" Takeru all but screamed at the boy, chasing after him.

Kotoha spotted the Taiko machine. "Let's go try that!"

Mako and the rest looked at the machine, and Kotoha inserted a coin.

"Now you choose the song." Mako explained.

"Hai! Eeto... How do you do that...?" Unknowingly, she had already pressed enter.

Genta winced, not knowing whether to tell her she'd just chosen the hardest song on the highest setting.

"It's starting." Ryuu warned.

"Hai!"

Kotoha began steadily, following the drum strokes religiously. Slowly she began to gain confidence, and her strikes got faster and freer, while keeping up with the pulse of the song.

"Here comes the drum roll..." Genta murmured, slightly fearful.

But Kotoha executed it perfectly with even, alternating strikes.

When the song ended, everyone was in awe.

"K- Kotoha... Did you receive some special training for this?" Genta finally found his voice.

Kotoha wiped her forehead with the back of her hand, and realized something. "Why are you all standing here watching me? It's embarrassing!"

And so, they moved on.

Somewhere along their rounds in the game centre, Takeru and Chiaki re-joined the group. They discovered hidden talents in everyone- Takeru could make a very good basketball player, Ryuunosuke might just be able to win 'So you think you can dance'. Mako actually won Chiaki in the driving race, and Genta single-handedly took down all the insects in the Jungle Adventure game.

Before they knew it, they were having fun and relaxing. Even Takeru was laughing uncontrollably at Chiaki moping in the corner after getting owned by Mako.

They even managed to get Takeru to try Guitar Hero, which he tried to escape from, but to no avail.

"Chiaki, the time- the time!" Genta urgently shook the boy.

"Ah! Sorry! Minna, we have to go now, or we'll be late!"

* * *

The Shinkenger stood in front of the giant dome. There was a long line of people queuing up at the entrances.

Kotoha had never seen a bigger gathering. "Sugoi... How are we ever going to get in?"

"More importantly, why are we watching… what exactly _are_ we watching?" Ryuunosuke referred to the giant poster with a famous group on it.

Chiaki grinned. "Because I want to watch it, and I know Kotoha would love it too! The rest of you… Let's just say I don't even know what you like to watch…"

"Then how do you know if I'll like to watch this…?"

"Because girls of your age love to watch these type."

Kotoha nearly opened her mouth to argue, before deciding it's no use.

Takeru sighed. "Why not we just go in? Since Chiaki probably already got the tickets, no doubt under my name again."

"I dare say we're on the VIP list again." Mako glared at him.

Chiaki nodded sheepishly, and the group approached the VIP entrance.

* * *

(fast-forward to after the concert)

The group of samurai walked home. Ryuunosuke was carrying a sleeping Takeru (Chiaki: How could he possibly fall asleep? Even if the concert was boring, the screaming fan-girls at least should have kept him awake!), Mako was nearly sleep-walking if not for Kotoha's excited squeals about the performers. Genta was equally as hyped up, saying something about wanting to make his sushi as popular.

"Ja, I'll just bring Tono back into his room. Everyone should go to sleep too." Ryuunosuke said upon returning to the mansion, and disappeared into the hallway with Takeru.

Mako yawned, "I think I'll go to sleep too."

Once she had left, Kotoha beamed. "Chiaki, thank you for today! I had a lot of fun!"

"Hey, I helped to plan too!" Genta pointed to himself, and Kotoha smiled brightly, "Thank you too, Gen-san! Ja, I'll be going to sleep too."

And so, only Chiaki and Genta were left.

"Do you think today was successful?" Chiaki asked Genta, as the two made their way back to their rooms (which were side by side).

Genta said, "Of course! We managed to get Take-chan to smile, finally, and everyone enjoyed themselves!"

"You're right. We should have more of these outings!"

And so, the two friends stayed up till late planning for the next one, whenever it might be.

* * *

**_Editor's note: I'm not sure if you guys (the readers) are able to tell, but the author has really improved in her writing skills! Of course, I still had to make tons of edits for grammar etc..._**

_Author's protest: OI~~! Remember this is the first fic that these people are reading here!_

_Ok I know, this is damn long... And long-winded, if I must say myself._

_As for the famous group, I had Hey!Say!JUMP in mind, in light of their new album release ^^v it's an awesome album_

_Once more, if you don't mind a takeruXryuu (also known as tonoryuu, as I believe) pairing do go try reading the r-edit (r does not stand for r21, by the way) and help comment._

_Please do review! Arigatou!_


	2. Pairing edit

_Dear Reader,_

_Thank you for choosing to read this story. I'm deeply touched._

_This is my first attempt at a super sentai fic, much less a Shinkenger fic :\ so if you have any comments please do review! We're all part of a learning community here, I believe._

_Just a word before hand: r-edit, for those who are fine with a takeruXryuu pairing, and it's actually the original, because I just happen to be a supporter of it too if you cannot stand yaoi, or support another pairing, I suggest you go back to chapter 1 immediately and read the non-pairing version._

_Credit: My beta, ToaKarou: arigatou~ hope you enjoyed the crack edit as well._

_Dewa, please enjoy~_

_- Kamen Rider Koori_

* * *

**Shinkenger Day Off (r-edit)**

**WARNING: YAOI AHEAD**

"AH... I've been waiting for this day! Let's GO!" Chiaki spun and ran out of the Shiba mansion.

Genta too was excited- this was the first time they'd - meaning Chiaki and him - managed to get Takeru to join them on a trip to the city on their day off.

Today Chiaki was determined to show the team the wonders of the modern world- he couldn't believe Takeru and Kotoha had never entered a movie theatre or a game centre before. Even Ryuunosuke had!

"What do we need to bring?" Kotoha asked, and Chiaki nearly fainted.

Genta answered for him, "Just money. Cash, credit card, whatever."

"What's a cre-" Takeru began, but Mako shook her head at him, taking into consideration Chiaki's pale green face.

"So, shall we proceed?" Ryuunosuke ended the conversation, and everyone set out on the trip to the city.

* * *

"Gen-chan, the list please."

Once the samurai arrived at the city, Genta produced the scroll, and handed it to Chiaki. He unrolled it, as everyone watched the paper reach the ground.

Ryuunosuke glared at it. "Chiaki, is that a..."

"To-do list! I'm going to show you the wonders of the modern world!" he smirked proudly, and read the first activity. "First, we're going to the mall!" he declared, tossed the list to Ryuunosuke for safekeeping, grabbed Mako's and Kotoha's hands and lead them to the shopping mall.

"Why is it so noisy here?" Kotoha shouted above the noise.

Mako told her, "It's the sale season."

"We're going shopping! Hope you brought enough cash! Save some for later, ok! We'll meet back here in 3 hours! Come on, Gen-chan. I'm gonna show you the best shops in this place!" Chiaki, dragging Genta, promptly disappeared into the crowd, leaving the others relatively lost.

"Well, I guess us girls will go off for some serious work! Ja ne! Come on, Kotoha," Mako took Kotoha towards the opposite direction, leaving Takeru and Ryuunosuke behind.

"So..." Takeru looked at Ryuunosuke expectantly.

"What do you wanna do?" Ryuunosuke asked back.

"Shall we just walk around?"

* * *

"Mako-chan, is it alright? I mean, I can go with Ryuu-san if you want..." Kotoha asked awkwardly.

Mako looked at her. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't you want to spend time with... Tono-sama? I mean..." trailing off, Kotoha met Mako's eyes.

"I still don't get what you're trying to say."

"Nee-san, I think she's trying to say, you are Takeru's girlfriend, so shouldn't you go with him?" Chiaki said from behind them.

"Take-chan's dating Mako-chan? Since when!" Genta looked from Chiaki to Kotoha.

"Oh, you're done changing? Come, show the girls!"

Chiaki presented Genta to Mako and Kotoha.

Instead of his daily sushi-seller garb, Genta was clad in an orange t-shirt from Ocean Pacific and a pair of light brown three-quarter pants.

"Uwa, not bad, Gen-san!" Kotoha beamed in admiration.

Genta scratched his neck self-consciously, then decided to disappear back into the changing room.

"Come on, Kotoha, there's no way we'll lose to them." Mako did a quick scan through the women section and picked out a combination, stuffed it at the young samurai, and told her to go change.

"Wait, so you left Takeru with Ryuunosuke? Why? Don't you want to spend more time with him?"

Mako kept quiet.

"Nee-san? Don't tell me..."

"Oh thank god I got out of that!" Genta came out of the dressing room, and went to leave the clothes with the saleswomen for them to sort out.

Kotoha emerged from her dressing room too, in a yellow sun-dress and a matching pink half-jacket, picking at the hems of her dress embarrassingly as Chiaki studied Mako's choice of clothing.

"Not bad, Nee-san, not bad at all. Kotoha, get that, ok? Gen-chan and I need to get going." Chiaki went off in search of Genta, and Kotoha went back to change out. Mako went around collecting more sets of clothing for her.

After an hour, Mako and Kotoha decided on the clothes to get for the younger girl (Mako even managed to pick out some to add to her wardrobe), and they got on to the next shop.

* * *

Takeru and Ryuunosuke came up to the rooftop, and the first thing they noticed was how deserted it was.

There were water features that made up most of the roof terrace, the flowing water sparkling in the morning sun.

"It's beautiful…" Ryuunosuke's eyes shone almost as much as the water.

"Yes, it is…" Takeru replied. Unknown to Ryuunosuke, the lord was watching his retainer run off to play with the excessive collection of water.

After half an hour, Takeru got a little impatient with sitting beside a fountain watching the crystal-like liquid flow out of the top of the white marble, and into the pool, and back out of the marble.

"Ryuunosuke, can we go?"

"But Takeru, it's so peaceful here! It's better than going back into the busy and noisy mall downstairs!"

Takeru sighed, and stood up. He walked to the edge of the roof terrace, choosing to look out at the city landscape rather than the transparent enemy of his.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, Ryuunosuke stood beside him.

"Cheer up, Takeru. We're on a vacation after all."

"It's not a vacation, it's just one day off."

"I can tell you're enjoying it so far, though."

"I'm not! I'm just surveying the city in case some Gedoushuu suddenly comes out of any cracks to attack the people. The Ayakashi may attack the big buildings. From this view it's easier to spot danger when a giant building suddenly crumbles and I can immediately call the others to ac-"

Takeru didn't get to finish, as Ryuunosuke silenced him with a kiss.

"You should relax."

* * *

When 3 hours was up, the Shinkenger met up at the fountain in the middle of the mall. Mako and Kotoha's arms were loaded with bags of clothes, shoes and a new shiny silver flute, which Kotoha decided to try learning in her free time.

Chiaki had a bag full of DVDs and games that he dragged Genta around looking at. Genta's loot was a recipe book of sushi, which he wanted to get around to trying to make one day.

"Where are Takeru and Ryuunosuke?" Chiaki asked. Ryuunosuke? Late? It was unbelievable.

"Maybe something happened to them?" Kotoha said worriedly.

Genta shook his head. "What could possibly happen to the two best swordsmen in our team? Especially when they're together!"

"Let's just wait here. They could just be lost or caught up doing something." Mako sat down by the fountain, looking into the running water.

"I'll go get something for us to eat while waiting." Chiaki offered, and ran off into the food market near them.

A while later, Kotoha spotted Chiaki coming back with food, and from the other direction, Takeru and Ryuunosuke were seen strolling back.

"Take-chan! Where have you been?" Genta stood up and demanded. He took a quick sniff. "And why do you smell of commercial products?"

"We were held up by a saleswoman trying to sell her products to Tono-sama when we walked past a shop." Ryuunosuke grumbled.

"But you were the one who spent too much time on the roof looking at the musical fountain." Takeru accused.

Ryuunosuke looked away, embarrassed.

Chiaki handed out the ice-cream.

Kotoha licked at it tentatively. "Ah! It's cold! And sweet! It's nice!"

"Thanks, Chiaki."

Ryuunosuke tried to coax Takeru, "Come on, Tono, just try it!"

Takeru shook his head, and Genta smiled, putting a hand on Ryuunosuke's shoulder, "Ryuunosuke, Takeru can't take something like this. At least, his stomach can't."

"Oh? Tono! I deeply apologize for my inconsiderate behavior!" once he realized his mistake, Ryuunosuke quickly lowered his head in a deep bow, nearly dropping his ice-cream in the process. Luckily, Takeru caught it before it left a sticky mess on the tiled floor.

"And now, we shall head to the next stop: level 7 of this mall- the cinema!"

"Chiaki! You could've at least told us first! What if I didn't bring enough for popcorn!" Ryuunosuke exclaimed.

"Don't worry- we have Tono-sama here!"

Takeru started. "Oi! What's that supposed to mean?"

Mako walked past him following Chiaki, and stated, "You've become our bank."

"Let's just go," Ryuunosuke said to Takeru, licking his ice-cream.

* * *

Chiaki had already bought the tickets, it would seem, and before long all the samurai were seated with their popcorn and nachos (A/N: I hate nachos -.- I only put it in on the request of my Beta…).

The movie started.

Then Takeru realized he had no idea what Chiaki was making them sit through.

"Mako, what exactly are we watching?" he asked the girl to his right.

"Something something A-Z something something..." she muttered, trying to adjust to her 3-d glasses.

He raised a tentative eyebrow and put on his, not liking the sensation of something sitting on his nose, and even worse in front of his eyes, making everything weird.

"Chiaki, what exactly are we watching?" He asked to the tour guide for the day who sat in front of him, but got no answer save for a furious "Shh!" from Genta.

The images come out of the screen, Takeru noted, confused, and took of his glasses. The screen became all blur. Just as he put his glasses on again, something flew at him, accompanied by a loud sound that had him clinging on to his poor neighbor, Ryuunosuke before he knew it.

Ryuunosuke pat his hands in a reassuring way, putting an arm around him just for safety measure.

From then on the movie just got worse and worse. Blood and gore, Takeru could stomach. But atrocities flying at him while he was unarmed got him tightening his grip on the Shodophone in his pocket. Several times he considered taking it out and doing some shield, but then he remembered he was in a public place.

A row ahead was Genta, pretty much enjoying the horror movie in 3-d. He'd seen enough Gedoushuu to know these weren't real, and if they flew out of a screen, they probably didn't pose any threat to him.

What he was worried about now, was Takeru. _I wonder how Take-chan's doing_, he thought as he turned around to see Takeru practically strangling the poor person next to him, which he couldn't identify anymore thanks to that. I mean, he was practically smothering the poor soul!

Kotoha clung tight to Chiaki, regretting not sitting next to Mako. Where was the action in this? It's just a horror movie!

"Chiaki... I thought we were going to watch Kamen Rider...?"

"Shh... Just watch..." he said, stroking her hair in an attempt to calm her down so she doesn't suddenly scream before the climax.

Mako, on the other hand, was trying desperately not to run out of the theatre. The characters were just too pitiful! They did nothing wrong and suddenly get attacked.

_It's just like how the Gedoushuu attack random innocent humans just to raise the Sanzu River, except, these ghosts and spirits are just haunting people for no particular reason._

The theatre grew quiet with tension, and Chiaki proceeded to cover Kotoha's eyes. "Young girls shouldn't see this." The scene was one of those where they play scary music and a character is walking through a dark and empty hallway, clearly knowing something is there.

**BAM!**

The theatre screamed. Ryuunosuke, Chiaki and Genta screamed with them. Kotoha cried out just a little due to the screaming and the sudden noise.

Mako cried at the sight of the woman. She, no, it was a grotesque sight, all right. It was just indescribable, but somehow Mako felt incredible sadness on her part.

* * *

When the audience began to disperse, at least half the team screamed at Chiaki, "CHIAKI! WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT?"

"What? It was the only movie showing in 3-d now, and I wante-"

"Ryuu-san, oh my gosh, you're bleeding!"

Ryuunosuke winced as Kotoha picked his left arm up, showing the ten rather deep fingernail cuts.

"What happened?" Mako demanded.

"Wait... Take-chan... You did this didn't you?"

"Tono had nothing to do with this! It was... Just myself!"

"Forget it, Ryuunosuke. I did that to you. End of story. Where to next?" Takeru couldn't wait for this day to be over so he could go home to do some meditating.

Chiaki whipped out his list as Ryuunosuke went to the toilet to tend to his injuries, accompanied by the person who inflicted them.

* * *

Once they were out of sight, Takeru took Ryuunosuke's arm and examined it. "Ryuunosuke, I'm sorry for that."

"It's nothing..."

"No, it's not nothing. I hurt you without realizing. I should have known better. And why didn't you tell me at all?"

Ryuunosuke smiled, "Because you were scared. And it's my job to comfort you."

"As a retainer? Didn't I already tell you guys that you are not my..."

"Takeru."

Ryuunosuke saw Takeru's kiss coming, and allowed himself to enjoy it.

"You're not just my retainer."

* * *

Once Takeru and Ryuunosuke returned, Chiaki announced, "So, next, we're going for lunch! A western-style buffet!"

"Buffet?" Everyone but Mako (who had been in Hawaii a while ago) asked.

Chiaki's jaw dropped. "You're kidding, right?"

"No, what we mean is, where are we going to get the money to do that?"

Chiaki blinked. "I did tell you to bring a lot of cash..."

* * *

"ALL-YOU-CAN-EAT! As long as you pay," Chiaki added the last part in quietly.

"I have a reservation under the name Shiba Takeru, for 12 pm." He said to the waiter.

The lord did a double-take. "Oi, Chiaki! Why my name?"

"Simple- because there's a Shiba in your name. It just puts us on VIP."

"Chiaki! How could you use the honorable name of our Tono for such a lowly act as to gain advantage over others!" Ryuunosuke exclaimed, horrified.

Chiaki just waved his words away, "I don't see what's wrong in getting a little reward for saving mankind."

"..."

"Mou, just let it rest, you two. We're on a day-OFF, that means we go all out and enjoy ourselves." The arguing was really getting on Mako's (already frayed- thanks to the movie) nerves.

"This way, please." Kotoha frantically apologized to the other customers around, partly for the ruckus and partly for the subject of the ruckus.

After paying, the Shinkenger settled down at a table with Takeru at the head and Genta at the end.

"You guys go on first. I'll take care of the table. Just to make sure no one mistakes this as an empty table." Mako offered.

Chiaki immediately sprang up. "Thanks, Nee-san! Let's go!"

"I'll stay here too." Takeru said when Ryuunosuke tried to get him to come along.

Defeated, Ryuunosuke promised he'd try everything first to make sure none of it was poisoned.

"Hey! Oi! That guy..." Takeru rolled his eyes, and Mako laughed.

"He just cares a great deal about you."

"I know. But I'm not hungry."

Mako just smiled like she knew a secret.

"What?"

"Nothing. Just thinking how sweet this is..." Mako smiled innocently.

Takeru blinked, wondering if she had already figured out what was going on between Ryuunosuke and him. Knowing Mako, she probably had her thesis; she's just not telling anyone.

Kotoha came back first, oblivious to the two's previous conversation, with a plate only half-filled with food. "Mako-chan, Tono-sama, I can take over from here. You can go get food."

"Thanks Kotoha. Come on, Takeru." Mako forced Takeru onto his feet against his will, headed for the buffet counter.

"Mako!" Just when he had said he wasn't hungry a few moments ago...

On the way there, they passed Genta and Ryuunosuke, who were heading back to their table. Ryuunosuke shouted after him, "Don't worry, Tono! I'll try everything and sort out your food later!" Surrounding customers turned and looked at the weird guy who probably just said "Tono".

"Heh... Sorry..." Ryuunosuke backed away and slinked back to his seat.

Genta was staring at Kotoha's almost empty plate. "Wa, Kotoha-chan, is this all you're eating?"

"Un! (yes) There wasn't anything really interesting on the table, that's why. Besides, I never ate much."

In a few minutes, even Takeru came back with food (if one cup of green tea was considered 'food'). Chiaki had a mountain and he was making quick work through it. Ryuunosuke was trying everything and whatever he passed was on another plate.

"Tono! All of the dishes are safe to eat!"

Takeru merely ignored him, while Chiaki laughed and hit Ryuunosuke on the head.

"Ryuunosuke, Tono is safe enough without you around!"

Silence.

"Chiaki..."

"Excuse me." Ryuunosuke got up and walked out of the restaurant briskly.

Mako glared at Chiaki through slit eyes. "I think you said too much."

"I'll go after Ryuu-san," Kotoha stood up when Takeru told her, "He's on the roof terrace."

* * *

Seeing the water again calmed him down a little.

_What's wrong with wanting to protect Takeru?_

A small voice answered back, 'It's a little overboard for a retainer.'

_But I __am NOT just his retainer!_

The small voice told him back, 'What you're acting like is not his lover, but his mother.'

Ryuunosuke sighed, having known the answer a long time ago. No matter how much he had told himself not to, he was still over-protective of Takeru.

But then again, this allowed for the others to pass it off as simple over-loyalty, the voice tried to comfort himself.

"Ryuu-san?" Kotoha's voice suddenly surfaced in his mind. He ignored it as a hand dipped into the pool of water and waved around.

"Ryuu-san... Chiaki is sorry for what he did. He didn't mean it."

Certain that Kotoha's voice was too real to be true, Ryuunosuke turned around to see her in person.

"Kotoha..."

"You know, when I kept doubting my position as one of the Shinkenger, Hikoma-san helped me realize that since I'm here already, it means that I was meant to be here with you guys. Ryuu-san, you are Tono-sama's very loyal retainer, I'm sure that if he accepts me as part of the team, despite being, in truth, a replacement, he doesn't think of you as a dispensable part of the team." Kotoha looked into the water, admiring the sky's reflection.

Ryuunosuke took a deep breath. "Let's go back, Kotoha."

Just before they rejoined the team, Ryuunosuke said, "Thank you."

"Tono-sama's eating!" Kotoha realized, and Chiaki smirked.

* * *

"So, where to next, captain?" Genta asked as though he didn't actually have the schedule in his hands.

Chiaki gave a serious look. "That's..." And he grinned, "a secret! Follow me!"

Chiaki led them out of the mall and down the busy streets.

"There's so many people..." Kotoha said, looking at the people passing her. Some were students, who probably were dismissed earlier, others were those of the working class, out looking for lunch.

They turned a corner onto a much quieter road.

"Students are usually in school now, so it's more or less deserted," Chiaki explained.

Nevertheless, the game centre was a mess of sound, emitted from the machines themselves.

"This place is even louder than the shopping centre..." Ryuunosuke tried to block out the sound by sticking his fingers in his ears.

Takeru nodded in agreement.

Chiaki brought them to a pink box with a door hole that's covered with a pink cloth and said, "This is called the neo-print booth. Let's take one as a team!" He grabbed Takeru, who was the closest to him, and shoved him inside, throwing the others in after him.

"Just pose!" And the camera went off.

Mako retrieved the photos from the dispenser, showing them to the team.

There were solo shots where each of them did their Shinkenger poses, and there were also those in which they had funny faces on.

"I'm so keeping this one," Chiaki held up one with Takeru's face distorted into a weird grin.

Takeru's eyes widened. "GIVE ME THAT! THAT'S AN ORDER!" He shouted over the laughter, prompting Chiaki to run away.

"CHIAKI!" Takeru all but screamed at the boy, chasing after him.

Kotoha spotted the Taiko machine. "Let's go try that!"

Mako and the rest looked at the machine, and Kotoha inserted a coin.

"Now you choose the song." Mako explained.

"Hai! Eeto... How do you do that...?" Unknowingly, she had already pressed enter.

Genta winced, not knowing whether to tell her she'd just chosen the hardest song on the highest setting.

"It's starting." Ryuunosuke warned.

"Hai!"

Kotoha began steadily, following the drum strokes religiously. Slowly she began to gain confidence, and her strikes got faster and freer, while keeping up with the pulse of the song.

"Here comes the drum roll..." Genta murmured, slightly fearful.

But Kotoha executed it perfectly with even, alternating strikes.

When the song ended, everyone was in awe.

"K- Kotoha... Did you receive some special training for this?" Genta finally found his voice.

Kotoha wiped her forehead with the back of her hand, and realized something. "Why are you all standing here watching me? It's embarrassing!"

And so, they moved on.

Somewhere along their rounds in the game centre, Takeru and Chiaki re-joined the group. They discovered hidden talents in everyone- Takeru could make a very good basketball player, Ryuunosuke might just be able to win 'So you think you can dance'. Mako actually won Chiaki in the driving race, and Genta single-handedly took down all the insects in that Jungle Adventure game.

Before they knew it, they were having fun and relaxing. Even Takeru was laughing uncontrollably at Chiaki moping in the corner after getting owned by Mako.

They even managed to get Takeru to try Guitar Hero, from which he tried to escape to no avail.

"Chiaki, the time- the time!" Genta urgently shook the boy.

"Ah! Sorry! Minna, we have to go now, or we'll be late!"

* * *

The Shinkenger stood in front of the giant dome. There was a long line of people queuing up at the entrances.

Kotoha had never seen a bigger gathering. "Sugoi... How are we ever going to get in?"

"More importantly, why are we watching… what exactly _are_ we watching?" Ryuunosuke referred to the giant poster with a famous group on it.

Chiaki grinned. "Because I want to watch it, and I know Kotoha would love it too! The rest of you… Let's just say I don't even know what you like to watch…"

"Then how do you know if I'll like to watch this…?"

"Because girls of your age love to watch these type."

Kotoha nearly opened her mouth to argue, before deciding it's no use.

Takeru sighed. "Why not we just go in? Since Chiaki probably already got the tickets, no doubt under my name again."

"I dare say we're on the VIP list again." Mako glared at him.

Chiaki nodded sheepishly, and the group approached the VIP entrance.

(fast-forward to after the concert)

* * *

The group of samurai walked home. Ryuunosuke was carrying a sleeping Takeru (Chiaki: How could he possibly fall asleep? Even if the concert was boring, the screaming fan-girls at least should have kept him awake!), Mako was nearly sleep-walking if not for Kotoha's excited squeals about the performers. Genta was equally as hyped up, saying something about wanting to make his sushi as popular.

"Ja, I'll just bring Tono back into his room. Everyone should go to sleep too." Ryuunosuke said upon returning to the mansion, and disappeared into the hallway with Takeru.

Mako yawned, "I think I'll go to sleep too."

Once she had left, Kotoha beamed. "Chiaki, thank you for today! I had a lot of fun!"

"Hey, I helped to plan too!" Genta pointed to himself, and Kotoha smiled brightly, "Thank you too, Gen-san! Ja, I'll be going to sleep too."

And so, only Chiaki and Genta were left.

"Do you think today was successful?" Chiaki asked Genta, as the two made their way back to their rooms (which were side by side).

Genta said, "Of course! We managed to get Take-chan to smile, finally, and everyone enjoyed themselves!"

"Souka…"

* * *

Ryuunosuke deposited his Lord in his room, lightly pecked his lips, and proceeded to return to his room.

"Ryuunosuke."

He turned back around to face Takeru. "Yes?"

Takeru pushed himself up, and Ryuunosuke knelt down in front of him. "Next time, we're going alone. I won't stand watching another horror movie or sitting through a 4-hour concert by god knows who."

Smiling, Ryuunosuke pushed Takeru back down. "Just get some rest."

* * *

**_Editor's note: I'm not sure if you guys (the readers) are able to tell, but the author has really improved in her writing skills! Of course, I still had to make tons of edits for grammar etc..._**

_Author's protest: OI~~! Remember this is the first fic that these people are reading here!_

_Hai, I admit that that was long, and perhaps long-winded as well whatever it was, do tell me what you think of it, especially the writing of the pairing, because this is the first time i'm trying to write a yaoi with someone like tono and ryuu (which is pretty hard, if you get what I mean)_

_So... see you? Please review~ thank you!_


	3. Extra: Travellator Mayhem

_Hey people, I know this story says "complete", but I just got a random idea, so... yeah have fun reading~_

_Disclaimer: I didn't invent travellators_

* * *

On the way to their next destination, Chiaki insisted they take the transportation called a 'train'. Therefore, they were at a train station.

"Uwa! It's a moving floor!" Kotoha exclaimed.

Mako looked towards the direction that she was pointing. "That's called a travellator. It helps people travel faster through the long tunnel." She explained to the younger samurai.

But Kotoha was already running towards the 'moving floor'. She hopped on it, her face showing wonder as she watched her surroundings pass by her without her moving on her own.

And though he would never admit it, Takeru was actually fascinated by the workings of this machine. Genta, seeing this, pushed him onto the travellator.

Chiaki face-palmed. _Luckily it's not peak hour_...he thought. What would people think if they saw the honorable Shiba head, and the protectors of the city, the Shinkenger, playing on the travellator?

Ryuunosuke, for one, was shocked. Mako smiled at the two samurai having fun on the travellator.

Very soon, like everyone who got on the travellator, they started walking backwards, just to stay at the same position while the travellator moved in the other direction.

"TONO!" Ryuunosuke was utterly shocked to the core.

"Let's have a race back!" Kotoha suggested.

The two of them ran back, against the direction of the travellator motion, and reached the metal platform at the same time.

"I can't believe you two..." Chiaki rolled his eyes, vaguely noting that they'd just missed a train.

"But it was fun!" Kotoha protested, as she dragged Genta and Chiaki on.

"O- OI!" Ryuunosuke stumbled as Takeru pushed him and Mako onto the same travellator as well, his face solid as though it were the most normal thing to do.

Six samurai on a travellator, walking on the opposite direction of machine travel. It was quite a sight.

Chiaki groaned, allowing the travellator to carry him away from the idiots. "What would happen when they come across the escalator?" he muttered to himself.

* * *

_Hai, toiu kotode, that was a small filler, kind of for those who asked for more. I got this idea when passing the travellator I see in the station I go home by everyday unfortunately it's always too crowded to run on properly..._

_I will not be adding a takeruXryuu version of this (i want to keep this as light as possible), so sorry!_


End file.
